InuYasha the Hanyou and Sayuri the Fighter
by Mistress Mischeif
Summary: InuxKag, MirxSan, OCxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC. M to be safe.


Ikiti Kotsuga was visiting Tokyo, Japan (her heritage) for the first time. She was only coming to see her friends, Aimi-chan, Tenka-san, Yuro-chan and Yuri-chan (twins), Ama-san (girl), Amo-chan (boy) (twins), and Tenshinzu-sama. The taxi dropped her off at the stop where they had planned to meet. She got out and Tenka squeezed her into a hug. She actually picked her up. Ikiti was the shortest there. After she had a hug from everyone but Tenshinzu, she questioned why he didn't greet her. It had been a long time since they had come to Pennsylvania. She saw Tenshinzu-sama standing in the same spot. Ikiti walked up to him. She extended her hand.

"Good to see you again, Tenshinzu-sama," Ikiti said.

He shook her hand, blushing.

_Oh, well, at least he shook my hand, even if I didn't get a hug from my Tenshinzu-sama, _Ikiti thought.

She thought she saw resistance in his eyes.

As she walked back to talk with everyone else, waiting for him to come, she was thinking about what she saw in his eyes. She heard footsteps fall heavily on the sidewalk. She turned to see Tenshinzu extend his arms and wrap them around my body.

"I missed you," he said. Her eyes widened.

_ Ikiti-sama, I missed you too much, my love. But I cannot tell you what I feel for you. Not just yet, _Tenshinzu thought.

They let go.

"Hey, who wants to see this awesome shrine my friend's family owns?" Tenka asked.

"Oh, you mean Higurashi Kagome-chan's, right?" Ikiti asked.

"Yep!" Tenka said. "Let's go!" She grabbed Ikiti's wrist and pulled her in the direction of Kagome's home. Ikiti had only ever talked to Kagome on the phone. She was excited to finally see Higurashi Kagome.

They arrived at the shrine, where Kagome was walking back to the house, seeing as she just got out of school.

"Kagome-chaaaan! Look who's here! It's Ikiti-sama!"  
>Tenka-chan cried.<p>

"Ikiti-chan's here?" Kagome noticed Ikiti. She was stumbling to keep her glasses from slipping off. Tenka-san wouldn't let go of her wrist.

"Tenka-san, let go Ikiti-chan. You're going to make her glasses fall off and someone's gonna step on them and break them, and you know she's as blind as a bat without her glasses," Tenshinzu-sama said, grabbing Ikiti's other wrist and pulling her away from Tenka-chan.

"S-sorry, I'm just really excited that Ikiti's here!" Tenka said.

"Hey, you guys wanna see something awesome tonight?" Kagome-chan asked.

"Hell, yeah!" Tenka said.

"I guess," Ikiti said.

The others nodded.

Ikiti was trying to pull away from Tenshinzu-sama, who still had his crush's wrist in his grasp.

"Um… Tenshinzu-sama, you can let go now," Ikiti said.

"S-sorry, Ikiti-suki," Tenshinzu said, letting go. Then he blushed at what he said.

"Well, anyway, there's supposed to be meteor shower, and I want you guys to see it," Kagome-chan said.

~That Night~

"Look, it's started!" Yuri and Yuro said, simultaneously.

Tenshinzu and Ikiti looked up and saw the first shooting star.

"Hey, you saw the first one! If you wish on that one, that means good luck and your wish will come true!" Kagome-chan said.

"I know that," Tenshinzu-sama said, kneeling down to praying position. The position that said, _I am making a wish out of love_. Ikiti looked at him.

_I wonder what he'll wish for,_ she thought.

_Kunbattabatta nusuwaru hugurashe, _Tenshinzu-sama thought. That was a supposed to be said at the beginning of a wish, especially if it was about love, which it was. It meant, _Let my love know this wish_.

_I wish Ikiti-sama could see that I love her. And I wish she will let me know she loves me, if she does love me,_ he wished.

He opened his eyes to see Ikiti-sama in the same praying position.

_What's she praying for? _Tenshinzu-sama wondered.

_Kunbattabatta nusuwaru hugurashe,_ Ikiti-sama thought. _I—I wish I had the courage to tell Tenshinzu-sama I love him. And I wish he'd tell me why he keeps flirting with me like he did today._

She opened her eyes to see Tenshinzu-sama looking at her. She looked away and blushed.

_Oh, god, he looked at me! At _me_! Oh dear, what do I do?_ she thought.

Just then, the meteor shower ended, everyone making their wishes, hoping they would come true.

Just as they were walking back to Kagome's house, Kagome sensed something.

_A youkai! _she thought.

"Everyone, inside, now!" she said.

"What? Why, Kagome-chan?" Ikiti-sama asked.

_Damn, that's right; she's the only one who doesn't know!_ Kagome thought.

"Is it a youkai?" Aimi whispered. "Or is it Inu-Yasha? Please tell me it's Inu-Yasha!"

"Tenshinzu-sama, get Ikiti-sama inside, now!" Kagome cried.

He nodded. He ran toward Ikiti, grabbed her, and held her, his arms around her shoulders and under her knees. He wasn't fast enough. A youkai came out of the well in a shrine that was nearby.

"Mistress Centipede?" Kagome cried. That was the youkai that pulled her in! It was going after Ikiti!

"Give me the girl!" Mistress Centipede hissed.

"Never!" Kagome cried, pulling out her bow and arrow, trying to shoot Mistress Centipede. She waited too long. The youkai landed in front of Tenshinzu and grabbed Ikiti.

"Help!" Ikiti cried.

She was dragged right into the well and out of sight.

"Ikiti-sama! IKITI-SAMA!" Tenshinzu cried, looking into the well. "Kagome-chan, we _have _to go after her!"

"But, can you guys even go through the well back in time 500 years ago?" Kagome asked.

"We can at least try!" Aimi cried.

"I don't wanna lose my best friend! This is her first trip to Japan, and I don't think she wants to stay back 500 years ago!" Tenka cried, nearly in tears.

_Well, it would be nice to see Inu-Yasha again,_ Kagome thought.

She was right next to the well.

"Wait a few seconds—about ten—then come in, one at a time. Wait ten seconds after each person goes. Okay?" Kagome said.

Everyone nodded.

Once everyone was through, they went in search of Ikiti.

"Kagome!"

Kagome-chan looked around to see Inu-Yasha.

"Did you come to see the meteor shower with me?" he asked.

"My friend was pulled down the well by a youkai!" Kagome said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll help! I saw Mistress Centipede holding a girl that looked like she was from your time, and she was calling out, 'Kagome!' I was scared she would be hurt. I followed them, but halfway through the forest I lost them _and _their scent," Inu-Yasha explained.

"We gotta find—" Kagome stopped. Ikiti had a jewel shard! She could track Ikiti through that! "Ikiti-sama has a jewel shard in her! We can find her that way!"

"Great idea, Lady Kagome. You can sense Shikon jewel shards, and if she does have one, it should be pretty easy to find her," Miroku said, coming out of the forest, followed by Sango and Kirara.

"Let's go!" Inu-Yasha said.


End file.
